Amazing
by FireLily
Summary: Numair and Daine. The title's the name of the song, 'cause I can't be bothered (ha!) to make up one. Includes notes at the end to Aquilla,Mage Melery,Alec,and someone-else-that-I-forget. This'll probably be my last N/D fic.Numair... dun dun dun DUN... __.


**This is my first Numair+Daine fic… and I think it may be my last.**

Disclaimer: Numair Salamin and Veralidaine Sarrasri both belong to the writing genius Tamora Pierce. The song 'Amazing' belongs to… er, the people who made it up. I was about to write it down and then it disappeared, so sorry about that. Well, anyway…

** **

** **

** **

# Every time our eyes meet

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_ _

Veralidaine Sarrasri sat down on the grass and leaned back against the stone wall. The warm sun felt good after weeks of rain and clouds.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over her. She groaned.

'Go **away**, cloud,' she said. 'I don't have time to bother with you.'

'Oh?' an amused voice replied. 'And I thought you loved me. Besides, since when am I a cloud in your sunny world?'

Daine jumped.

'Sorry, Numair,' she said as the tall, lanky mage sat down next to her. 'I thought you were… well, never mind."

"Fine."

Numair propped his back on the wall and said, "So, Daine?"

"What?"

"I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Whatever Daine had been expecting, it definitely wasn't that.

"Huh?"

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better and better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_ _

"I said, will you marry me?"

"Numair, I told you four years ago—"

"You said if I was good." Numair smiled impishly. "And wasn't I good?"

"Yes, you were…"

"So will you marry me?"

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_ _

"I—oh, Numair, I—"

"What was that?"

"I suppose I shall."

"Can't you say it a little more confidently? I mean, I never knew I was that much of a terror."

"All right. Numair Salamin, I shall marry you."

"Thank you. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better and better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_ _

# Numair looked around.

# "You know, magelet, nobody's here."

# "And it's sunny."

# "And it's nice out."

# "Hmm… sounds interesting…"

Numair kissed her and she kissed him back and… well, you know.

# Every little thing that you do

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better and better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed at you._

_ _

Arrgh! I'm so tired of writing "and they kissed" over and over and over… grr… so don't expect too many lovefest fics in the future unless you beg me.I'll continue 'Ring of Fire' and 'Magic in the Dance,' though, so don't worry. Now here are some explanations as to what peeps asked me in their reviews:

**Alec**—I don't get them mixed up because they have such different characters and plotlines, etc. Besides, I live for writing never-continued fics. They're my life!

**Aquilla**—the Not-So-Great title is a joke, since we all KNOW how GREAT a writer I am, right? (*wink* *wink*) I used to call myself 'FireLily the Great' or rather more commonly, 'Madriana the Supreme Ruler of this Universe…' please don't ask. But my roommate started calling me the 'Not-So-Great' as a joke and it kind of stuck. Well, for now. So that's how I got the name. And Caylie is currently being called The Purple Duck. Don't ask, even I don't know (not that I ever know anything, but…). Cay doesn't know, either.

**Mage Melery**—sadly, I'm afraid I answer myself, too… I'm really weird, but hey, so what? Aren't ALL cool writers (cough) crazy??? And I am TOO a bigger N/K fan than you!!! I swear!!!!

Well, Merry Christmas/Happy Chanukah/ Happy Kwanzaa, everyone. I'm so psyched for Christmas!!! My roommate's and my room is so trashed. (no, I'm not in college! I go to a boarding school for part of the year and I share a room with my best friend Kristina…). We have an artificial tree in our room and it takes up, like half of our room… well, not quite, but you know. We put up Christmas stickers on our windows, and get this: My computer actually has _tinsel _on it. Yes, the shiny gold/silver stuff you see in stores. It has taken over my computer. Plus Kristina and I put Christmas blankets on our bed… sigh. We're hopeless. We were trying to hang lights up in the hallway but Mrs. Varliener—that's the headmistress—told us that we couldn't. Mrs. V's nice but I really wanted to put up lights! Well, we have some in our room. Our room looks like a Christmas decoration store gone wild. It's scary. It scares Kristina's boyfriend, but at least not as much as WE scare him ::laughs evilly::

Well, I'll stop babbling. Thank you to all that reviewed! *And, ***PS*-**if you haven't read Ring of Fire yet, please read it… I really like it… and PLEASE review it, too!*

~FireLily the Not-So-Great and Completely and Totally Insane


End file.
